Quelqu'un m'a vaincu
by DeusExMadchina
Summary: Deux tueurs face à face. L'un d'eux s'évoque son singulier parcours, quelques instants avant que tout bascule... - SLG 96


Hello ! L'OS de cette semaine sera sur le magnifique tueur joué par Alexis Lloyd, et SPOIL de la fin de l'épisode 96 d'SLG, donc si vous ne l'avez pas vu, dégagez. Parce que j'aime, j'aime à la folie Alexis Lloyd. Surtout en tueur. Putain.

Bonne lecture.

* * *

 **Quelqu'un m'a vaincu**

On le désignait comme le tueur. Le tueur à gages. Tantôt craint, de par sa puissance, tantôt admiré, de par sa fausse invincibilité, tantôt méprisé, de par son métier. Il était l'ombre parmi les ombres, celui qui frappe sans jamais se faire voir, lame animée au service de celui qui le paye – du moins, c'est ce qu'ils pensaient tous.

Mais il était aussi bien plus que ça.

Derrière l'image polie d'homme de main se cachait un talent, un parcours particulier, des échecs comme des réussites, un débutant, un passé aux oubliettes, des traits de caractères spécifiques. Ne devenait pas tueur qui le voulait. Ce n'était jamais aussi simple que cela en avait l'air.

Ce qui l'avait amené à le devenir, personne ne le savait, personne ne désirait le savoir. C'était très bien ainsi. Le début de son histoire se perdait dans les limbes, la fin serait de même. Au hasard, le bas-peuple vaguement au courant de son existence lui attribuait tel et tel crime, échafaudait des calculs compliqués pour connaître le nombre exact de ses proies.

Ils seront éternellement en deçà de la réalité. Il était parmi les meilleurs, tantôt objet de fascination, tantôt objet de haine parmi les siens. Au-dessus d'eux, il croisait au large, inaccessible. Il coûtait cher, très cher, plus personne n'était là pour témoigner d'un échec et il ne laissait jamais de témoin.

Il se vêtait sobrement. Lunettes opaques, jean noir, veste élégante sur un tee-shirt un peu plus original. S'y représentaient parfois ses groupes préférés, ou des séries. A ses mains et ses poignets, quelques anneaux, quelques bracelets. Il se détachait ainsi de la majorité des siens, cultivant la sévérité comme un art.

Les rares qui l'apercevaient et mettaient un nom sur son visage le décrivaient comme jeune, beau, voix grave, de l'allure, un certain charisme. D'aucuns avançaient que, dans la lumière, et sous une autre identité, il faisait de la musique. Lui, n'infirmait ni ne confirmait, laissant ceux pouvant perdre leur temps parler de lui.

Il était de toute façon toujours plus que ce qu'ils avançaient.

Les tueurs, en général, sont difficilement compréhensible, mais lui figurait encore comme exception. Il était de ceux qu'on décrivait comme légendes vivantes. Parfois, un petit malin se prenait à croire que même les légendes peuvent mourir.

Rien de plus faux.

Parfois, certains commanditaires se surprenaient à vouloir prendre de vitesse leur arme vivante. Que ce soit pour le balancer à la police, ou s'enfuir avec l'argent.

Erreur parmi d'autres.

Personne ne le manipulait. Personne ne lui échappait.

Il avait un réseau strict et utile, auquel il faisait très rarement appel. Aucun ami, que des gens intéressés par une collaboration à long terme. Tous, assez dangereux pour ne pas vouloir le doubler, ou se faire manipuler par quelqu'un d'autre.

En avait-il seulement eu un jour, des amis ? Etait-ce vraiment essentiel, au final ?

Certains le disaient sociopathe. Faux. Exceptant ses délictueuses activités, il était parfaitement inséré en société, pas le moins du monde impulsif – bien au contraire, montrant rarement de l'agressivité mais plutôt un grand sang-froid. Certes, il n'éprouvait aucun remord, avait un certain goût pour le risque, savait mentir et manipuler. Mais ce n'était pas assez pour le déclarer comme tel.

Aurait-on fait un profil de son cerveau, on l'aurait déclaré psychopathe, et on se serait un peu plus approché de la réalité. Absence d'empathie affective, absence de peur dans les situations à risque, vivant le jour sous un masque de normalité pour déployer ses dons son heure venue… Oui, c'était une possibilité.

Sa vie n'avait rien de bien particulier, jusqu'à récemment. Il avait accumulé durant un long moment les contrats faciles, tranquilles, riches. Cela lui convenait. Aux heures douces et paisibles se succédaient l'ivresse de la traque, de la réussite.

Jusqu'à ce qu'une personne particulière prenne contact avec lui.

Un contrat spécifique. Intéressant. Il aimait les défis : on ne devient pas une légende sans prendre de risques. Il avait accepté.

Rien de bien compliqué, au final. Il avait dû prendre contact avec un informateur pour trouver sa cible. La tirer de l'asile dans laquelle elle était enfermée avait été d'une simplicité enfantine : seulement deux personnes à tuer.

La cible avait d'ailleurs été parfaitement docile, et, il est vrai, dans un bien triste état. Brisée avant l'heure. Cible atypique, pour un contrat atypique. Un homme atteint de troubles multiples de la personnalité, celles-ci parvenant à se manifester physiquement, tout en n'étant visibles que par certaines personnes… Aurait-il été plus naïf, il en aurait ri, incrédule. Mais il avait vu beaucoup de choses.

Même si voir cet homme au corps disloqué et aux yeux clairs hurlant une effroyable détresse avait manqué le faire frémir. Le personnel de l'asile s'était amusé avec lui, être inédit, petit jouet scrupuleusement démonté. Avait-il vraiment la certitude qu'aucune pièce ne sera découverte abîmée, une fois qu'il aura remonté ledit jouet ?

Il l'avait rhabillé, amené en lieu sûr. Toujours, suivant les directives données, il avait mis à sa disposition un nouveau décor, une connexion internet, un ordinateur et son chat. Mais, tout ceci fait, il ne s'était pas éloigné.

Il ignorait qui tirait les ficelles de tout cela, qui se cachait derrière le maître de l'asile, et ça l'agaçait. Tout comme la partie humaine de son être s'était insurgée devant les souffrances qu'avait endurées ce doux innocent. Il était resté auprès de la cible, se faisant passer pour son ami. Il l'avait appuyé, tout en surveillant soigneusement que personne ne vienne déranger la tranquillité de l'homme.

Et puis, son téléphone avait sonné.

L'identité de celui à l'autre bout du fil resterait probablement à jamais anonyme. Il lui proposait un nom, un chiffre, une mort. Rien d'inhabituel… Ou presque. Au contraire de bien de ses pairs, le tueur était un habitué d'Internet. Il connaissait le Deep Web sur le bout des doigts et les attaques stupides des autres tueurs à gages contre sa personne l'avaient poussé à tout prévoir.

Il connaissait ce nom.

Tueuse secrète, tellement secrète qu'il était impossible de trouver un moyen de la contacter. C'était elle qui vous appelait. Impossible de lui attribuer un nombre de victimes ou de contrats, elle passait généralement pour une rumeur.

Lui, l'avait trouvée.

Qui pouvait bien vouloir la mort d'une tueuse passant comme n'existant pas ? Il ne croyait ni au hasard, ni aux coïncidences, mais il avait pertinemment que le jeune Sommet n'était pas encore totalement à l'abri, et qu'on l'interpelle maintenant pour tuer une femme mythique le mettait sur ses gardes.

Il avait accepté le contrat, par inquiétude pour son protégé. Il devait se débarrasser d'elle. Au mieux, lui soutirer des informations, même s'il ne croyait qu'à moitié à la torture, et ne disposait pas d'assez de temps pour la briser consciencieusement.

Il lui avait suffi d'une touche pour afficher son visage. En temps qu'hackeur, personne ne pouvait se mesurer à lui, et prendre le contrôle de la webcam de quelqu'un était excessivement simple.

Il avait gravé ses traits dans son esprit.

S'était lancé à sa poursuite.

* * *

Il l'avait retrouvée, bien sûr. Personne ne lui échappe.

Derrière ses lunettes opaques, masquant l'improbable étincelle qui aurait pu donner du relief à son regard, il toisait cette femme qu'il poursuivait. Assez rapide pour le mettre lui aussi en joue, encore plus dénuée que lui de cette sobriété inhérente à leur milieu « professionnel ». Un pull rayé aux manches roulées dévoilant un tatouage, éternelle marque risquant de trahir sa personnalité, short lié par une ceinture en corde…

Elle était belle, elle était jeune, elle avait l'air un minimum compétente. Etait-elle rapide ?

Il n'en avait aucune idée. Prévoyante, par contre, elle l'était. Une somme d'argent précise (« le double de votre prime »), une demande claire… Elle était au courant qu'elle était sous contrat, elle connaissait aussi la somme d'argent accordée. A en renforcer ses soupçons. Complice ? Probable.

Engagée par l'homme de l'ombre de l'asile, pour retrouver la proie perdue ? La somme d'argent placée sur sa tête n'avait pour but que de l'attirer à elle et éviter une chasse perdue d'avance. Elle devait donc le penser en fin de contrat, donc disposé à vendre son protéger. Certains tueurs, oui, raisonnaient ainsi. Pour eux, rien n'était plus important que l'argent. L'argent corrompt l'homme. L'argent fait naître des nations, en détruit d'autres. L'argent, raison parmi d'autres…

Lui, n'était pas homme parmi d'autres. Il était bien plus que cela.

Il était intelligent, aussi.

Ses lunettes masquant son regard, il décida que, n'ayant aucun moyen de savoir jusqu'où portaient les limites de sa vis-à-vis avant qu'elle ne tire réellement, il valait mieux prendre du recul.

« On peut trouver un accord ».

Mensonge. Elle y crut. A moins, qu'elle aussi, doutât de sa vitesse de tir.

Elle perdait de son aplomb, peu à peu. Trop peu d'expérience, peut-être. Elle craignait qu'il ne lui tire dessus si elle baissait son arme la première. Peut-être pas si crédule que ça, alors… Avec un plaisir dissimulé, il reprit le contrôle. Qu'elle énumère les secondes pour qu'ils cessent de se menacer en même temps était, en un sens, risible. Elle ne lui faisait aucunement confiance, mais l'affichait, ne cherchait pas à le tromper sur ce sujet.

A moins qu'elle ne mente.

Il la laissa compter. Se tenir à distance de cela lui accordait toujours plus de pouvoir sur la situation. Plus il semblerait inaccessible, moins elle risquerait de se retourner contre lui.

« Vous voyez ? On peut trouver un accord ».

Phrase soigneusement choisie. Tir, plus que phrase. Comme se riant de sa méfiance. Le regard qu'elle lui jetât aurait pu le faire sourire. Pas dupe une seconde du sens caché de sa tirade.

Mais il y eut un… imprévu.

Deux coups de feu vrillant le silence. Coupant deux respirations.

Avant qu'ils ne s'effondrent en synchronisation, il eut le temps de capter une émotion sur son visage. Un sentiment propre à leur métier. Mélange de détresse, de peur, de frustration, d'envie de vengeance et de rage inassouvie.

« Quelqu'un a m'a vaincu ».

Sans aucun doute, ses yeux à lui hurlaient la même chose.

Il eut le loisir de réfléchir en tombant. Qui était-ce ? Le commanditaire de la tueuse, ayant soudainement décidé qu'il n'avait pas besoin d'elle, et que pour cela, il valait mieux s'en débarrasser ? Mais s'il pouvait tuer lui-même, pourquoi l'avoir embauchée ? Pas assez discret ? Nécessitée de se cacher ?

A moins que ce ne soit un autre tueur à gage, alléché par la prime, et presque aussi rapide que lui. Un tueur décidé à empocher tout l'argent, sans se douter que celui-ci risquait fort d'être illusoire.

Trop de questions. Trop de zones d'ombres. Il n'aimait pas se battre avec des hypothèses.

La dernière, sous les traits d'un visage connu surprenant, l'acheva.

* * *

I like that.

Pour les lecteurs d'Au nom de la Liberté, normalement, le chapitre prochain sera aussi un lundi. Cependant, ce sera lors d'une semaine d'examens, donc il est possible qu'il soit en retard. De même pour la semaine suivante.

OS suivant : sur UM donc. APRES J'EN AI PLUS PAS TAPER


End file.
